Nuevos habitantes en el pueblo
by GoldenFredy27
Summary: 2 ponys llegan a un nuevo pueblo en el que viviran muchas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVOS HABITANTES EN EL PUEBLO**

Capitulo 1: nuevos habitantes

Era una maña soleada y tranquila los pajaros cantaban el tren estaba a punto de salir del pueblo de manehattan 2 sementales un unicornio color azul con crin con forma de cresta color verde y ojos azules osuroy cutie mark de 2 rayos amarillos y un pegaso rojo con crin de lado negra con lineas rojas y cola roja ojos del mismo color llevava puesto unos audifonos rojos con una letra musical de color azul en el medio y los bordes negros con cutie mark de una letra musical estaban entrando al tren se sentaron en sus asientos y el tren dio marcha unas pocas horas después uno estaba dormido y el otro simplemente leyendo un libro de magia el cual se titulaba "Hechizo de rayos avanzados ya el tren habia parado y el unicornio intentaba despertar a su hermano

Unicornio: oye hermano despierta ya llegamos

Después de varios intentos lo logro despertar salieron del tren salieron y simplemente empezaron a caminar por el pueblo pocos minutos después iba saltando una pony terrestre rosada con los ojos cerrados por lo que choco con ellos

Pegaso: oye mira por don…

No le dio tiempo de terminar la oracion ya que la poni rosada salio corriendo dejando una nube de humo con su forma

Unicornio: que raro

Pegaso: sip, bueno sigamos nuestro camino

Siguieron su camino hasta que el pegaso hablo

Pegaso: tengo hambre

Unicornio: si yo también ven vamos a buscar que comer

Pegaso: tu pagas

El unicornio no se sorprendio por lo que le dijo ya que no era raro de su hermano

Fueron a comer a un restaurante el pegaso pidio un sándwich de margaritas y el unicornio ensalada cuando terminaron de comer el unicornio pago y se fueron ver donde comer postre vieron una tienda que se llamaba sugar cube corner asi que entraron cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro de pronto se prendieron las luces y todos los presentes gritaron SORPRESA ellos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos el unicornio pregunto que estaba pasando y la terrestre rosada respondio

Terrestre rosada: Pues su fiesta de bienvenida tontito invite a todas mi amigas ellas son dijo apuntando a una unicornio morada-twilight sparkle

Twlight: mucho gusto-dijo dandole el casco

Uniconio: mucho gusto-dijo dandole el casco

Pegaso: hola-dijo dandole el casco tambien

Terrestre rosada: ella es rarity-dijo apuntando a una unicornio blanca

Rarity: Mucho gusto

Unicornio: mucho gusto miss rarity

Pegaso: mucho gusto

Terrestre rosada: applejack-dijo apuntando a una terrestre anaranjada

Applejack: que tal compañero-dijo con acento campirano

Terrestre rosada: ella es fluttershy-dijo apuntando a una pegaso amarilla

Fluttershy: uhm hola- dijo en tono tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba

Terrestre rosada: ella es rainbow dash-dijo apuntando a una pegaso color cian

Rainbow dash: hola

Unicornio: mucho gusto

Pegaso: que tal

Terrestre rosada: y yo pinkie pie pero pueden llamarme pinkie

Unicornio: yo me llamo Light Dusk y el es mi hermano Music strong

Después de las presentaciones todos disfrutamos de la fiesta music strong conocio a viny strach y los dos se hiciron muy buenos amigos por otro lado Light dusk simplemente estaba conociendo gente como derpy y el dr a lyra y bon bon conocio a bastantes ponys cuando termino la fiesta Light dusk se altero por una razon no tenian donde dormir

Light dusk: que hacemos no tenemos donde dormir

Music strong: tranquilo durmamos en la calle y listo yo puedo dormir en una nube mal por ti

Twilight paso por ahí y les dijo que si querian dormian en su casa esa noche ellos aceptaron cuando entraron en la casa twilight le dio un colchon a cada uno y durmieron en el piso

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE EPISODIO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC DEJENME SU REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO Y SI DEBO MEJORAR EN ALGO BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVOS HABITANTES EN EL PUEBLO**

Capitulo 2:

Al dia siguiente estaba despertando uno de los 2 protagonistas quien era light dusk el cual se dio una ducha y se lavo los dientes luego desperto despues que su hermano e hiso lo mismo que su hermano entonces Twilight los llamo a desayunar mientras desayunaban platicaron de sus gustos el cual light dusk y twilight tuvieron bastante en comun cuando terminaron de desayunar music strong iba a salir de la casa pero su hermano le pregunto a donde iba el respondio a salir un rato mientras music strong fue a las afueras del pueblo con un cronometro

Music strong: hora de romper mi record 1...2...3 YA

entonces salio volando lo mas rapido que pudo dio la vuelta por todo cloudsdale y regreso cando regreso vio el cronometro el cual marcaba 5.36

music strong: rayos por poco-dijo molesto por que no pudo romper su record el cual era 4.25-cada ves me vuelvo mas lento

¿?: veo que te gusta la velocidad-dijo una voz bastante familiar detras de el

music strong: rainbow dash-volteo y vio que si era ella-que haces aqui

rainbow dash: Bueno aqui practico mi velocidad que mas haria aqui y por cierto mi record es el mismo que el tuyo que te parece una competencia

music strong: claro nunca rehazo una competencia

rainbow dash: claro sera una competencia desde cloudsdale por todo poniville y de vuelta a cloudsdale

music strong: claro

volaron hasta cloudsdale ahi empezo la competencia

1...2...3... YA los dos salieron disparados a gran velocidad primero le estaban dando la vuelta a poniville rainbow dash iba primera pero music strong la paso cuando terminaron de darle la vuelta a poniville fueron volando lo mas rapido que podian a cloudsdale y cuando terminaro quedaron empatados

rainbow dash: muy bien nadie nunca me habia alcanzado

music strong: lo mismo digo

rainbow dash: que te parece una bebida

music strong: claro yo te invito-lo que era raro ya que el nunca pagaba

music y rainbow fueron a sugar cube corner pidieron sus bebidas y mientras se las tomaban estaban platicando tenian mucho en comun a ambos les gustaba la velocidad y los libros de aventuras ellos seguian hablando ahi cuando lleguo la señora cake a llevar la cuenta music pago y se fueron aminaron juntos por la plaza se sentaron en la fuente y frente a ellos se podia apreciar un hermoso atardecer ellos se miraron a los ojos y music pudo apreciar esos hermosos ojos violetas se estaban acercando mas y mas estaban a punto de pegar sus labios pero vino applejack a interrumpir su momento especial ellos se separaron totalmente rojos

Applejack: rainbow oye twilight me mando a buscarte quiere hacer una pijamada y nos invito a todas music tu y tu hermano tambien estan invitados

music strong: ok gracias

applejack: bueno ya me voy los esperamos alla

rainbow dash: bueno entonces vamonos

music strong: si mejor nos vamos

ellos fueron a la casa de twilight y empezo la pijamada

rarity: juguemos verdad o reto

todas dijeron que si

twilight: a ver yo empiezo mmmmmm light te reto a que uses un vestido de rarity

light dusk: espera que-dijo para ver que tenia puesto un vestido de princesa azul

rainbow dash: music strong te reto a que le des un beso en la mejilla a tu hermano

music strong: ni loco hago eso-dijo con los ojos cerrados

applejack: si lo haras

music strong: no no lo hare

rarity: entonces te obligamos

despues de un largo rato lograron hacer que le diera el beso

rarity: buenos pongamonos mascarillas si chicas

todas dijeron que si

music strong: yo ya me voy

light dusk: te sigo

ellos se fueron y ellas se pudieron mascarillas empezaron a platicar cosas d chicas y todo eso pero applejack hiso una pregunta bastante incomoda a rainbow dash

applejack: oye rainbow

rainbow dash: que

applejack: conque ibas a darte un beso con music strong

rainbow dash: quien yo no por favor-dijo ella roja como un tomate

despues vino twilight con unas carpas para dormir music strong y light dusk vieron que solo eran dos por lo que preguntaron al unisono

music strong/light dusk: y las nuestras

twilight: lo siento pero solo hay 6 tendran que compartir con dos de nosotras

music strong y light dusk estaban totalmente rojos pero al final eligieron music con rainbow y light con twilight

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO Y SI DEBO MEJORAR EN ALGO Y HASTA LA** **PRÓXIMA**


	3. Chapter 3

**NUEVOS HABITANTES EN EL PUEBLO**

Capitulo 2:

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **(** POV MUSIC STRONG)

Me estaba despertando y senti que algo me abrazaba por detras asi que abri los ojos para voltear y vi que rainbow dash estaba abrazandome agarre una almohada y la puse en mi lugar ella se quedo abrazandola y yo sali de la carpa al parecer yo era el primero en despertar haci que fui para el baño y di una ducha luego me lave los dientes e hice mis necesidades cuando sali prepare el desayuno y cuando todos despertaron los llame a desayunar todos desayunamos y al rato cuando todos terminamos todas se fueron pero cuando rainbow me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa

(Pov tercera persona)

ellos estaban saliendo de la casa mientras twilight y light estaban conversando

light: jaja al parecer music se enamoro

twilight: si al parecer el logro domar el salvaje corazon de rainbow

 **AFUERA DE LA CASA**

music y rainbow volaban juntos hasta cloudsdale cuando llegaron hablaron un poco entre ellos

rainbow dash: gracias por acompañarme

music strong: no fue nada

rainbow dash: bueno adios

music strong: espera-dijo el impidiendo que rainbow entrara a su casa

rainbow dash: que haces

music strong: quiero darte algo antes de irte

rainbow dash: y que e-no termino de decir la frase ya que recibió un profundo beso en la boca por parte de music

ellos seguian besandose rainbow seguia con los ojos abiertos pero despues empezo a cerrarlos y a disfrutar del beso cuando se separaron lo dos estaban rojos por ese beso se despidieron y fueron a sus casas

music strong: mi primer beso y con rainbow dash quien lo diria ja

el siguio su camino y vio a su hermano caminando feliz y vio que estaba con una yegua que el conocia era twilight sparkle quien iba caminando con su hermano

el siguio su camino.

 **CON LIGHT Y TWILIGHT**

iban caminando y hablando muy felices por ahi

light dusk: oye que te parece si vamos a la plaza

twilight sparkle: claro

fueron caminando a la plaza cuando llegaron estaba atardeciendo y el atardecer era hermoso light dusk puso su casco en la espalda de twilight y ella se recosto en de el cuando oscurecio light y twilight fueron a casa en la cual music strong ya estaba dormido en su colchon ellos se desearon buenas noches y iba a dormir pero antes de que twilight se fuera a su cama light le dio un beso corto en los labios y le dijo buenas noches

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC DEJENME SUS REVIEWS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**NUEVOS HABITANTES EN EL PUEBLO**

Capitulo 4 **:**

 **ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE PUEDEN VER A MUSIC STRONG Y A LIGHT DUSK EN MI PERFIL DE DEVIANTART MI NOMBRE ALLI ES GOLDENFREDY28 YA QUE EL GOLDENFREDY27 NO ESTABA DISPONIBLE BUENO EMPEZMOS CON EL CAPITULO**

Capitulo 4

(POV LIGHT DUSK)

Despues de darle el beso a Twilight me dirije a mi colchon me acoste pero no encontraba el sueño por mi cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos como ¿Todavia no tenemos trabajo ni casa propia? ¿Mañana me despertare temprano agarro el dinero de mi hermano y compro una casa luego conseguire trabajo y comida lo tengo todo resuelto.

Despues de un rato de pensamientos logro dormirse.

(POV TERCERA PERSONA)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Music Strong estaba despertando cuando desperto vio que su hermano ya no estaba en el colchon se levanto, hiso lo que siempre hace cuando se despierta y cuando salio del baño pudo ver a Twilight comiendo estaba deprimida a Music eso le parecio raro y le pregunto:

Music Strong: Oye Twilight que tienes te ves deprimida-Pregunto el algo confundido por su actitud

Twilght Sparkle: Ah no es por nada pero sabes donde esta tu hermano es que me desperte y no lo vi y no a vuelto en toda la mañana y-No termino de decir la frase ya que Music la interrumpio

Music Strong: Te gusta si ya lo se oye quedate aqui lo ire a buscar tengo una ligera idea de donde esta-Dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio

Music salio de la casa y se dirigio a donde creia que estaba su hermano asi que fue volando hacia el ayuntamiento pero algo lo detuvo.

¿?: Music-dijo una voz bastante conocida

Music Strong: Rainbow que paso

Rainbow Dash: Queria saber si quisieras s-salir con mi-migo

Music Strong: Claro porque no-Recordo lo que tenia que hacer-Sabes luego te veo tengo algo que hacer si luego nos vemos-Se fue pero luego volvio-Oye y lo de la cita nos vemos a las 6:00-Y se fue de nuevo dejando a rainbow on un ligero rubor que apenas se le notaba.

Music estaba volando rapido hacia el unico lugar en el que podria estar su hermano El Ayuntamiento,entro al ayuntamiento y pregunto:

Music Strong: A visto a un semental azul con ojos verdes crin y cola verdes?

Le dijeron que no pero que habia venido hace rato y luego se habia ido.

Music salio y se puso a pensar ¿Donde habra ido su hermano?

Paso por una casa Naranja que habia por alli vio por la ventana y vio a su hermano acomodando unos muebles asi que entro a la casa con una cara seria y le pregunto.

Music Strong: Oye donde estabas te busque por todos lados

Light Dusk: Bueno ayer estaba pensando en que deberiamos tener casa propia y un trabajo asi que tome mi dinero y el tuyo-fue interrumpido

Music Strong: Espera-dijo con molesto-TOMASTE MI DINERO SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE TOQUES MI DINERO ESTABA AHORRANDO

Light Dusk: Y COMO QUERIAS QUE COMPRARA LA CASA-dijo igual de molesto que su hermano-Y PARA QUE SE SUPONE QUE AHORRABAS EH

Music Strong: PARA AUDIFONOS NUEVOS O QUE QUERIAS QUE ME QUEDARA CON ESTOS TODA LA VIDA

De pronto la puerta se abrio dejando ver que entraron todas las chicas a la casa

Applejack: Que corrales pasa aqui

Music Strong: Ah de que hablan

Fluttershy: Es que se escuchaban gritos desde aqui y vinimos a ver que pasaba-Dijo ella con su habitual tono bajo

Light Dusk: No no pasa nada solo discutiamos como lo hacemos nosotros

Pinkie pie: Uh yo tambien quiero discutir como lo hacen ustedes

Music Strong: Bueno yo y rainbow dash nos vamos-Dijo mientras agarraba a rainbow y se la llevaba a toda velocidad

Rainbow Dash: Oye porque hiciste eso-Dijo ella un poco molesta

Music Strong: Que? ya olvidaste nuestra cita-Dijo para despues darle un beso corto en los labios

Music Strong: Ven vamos

Ellos fueron a un restaurante y ahi pasaron su cita cuando terminaron Music Strong ya tenia mucho sueño asi que rainbow lo invito a su casa a dormir.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **TERMINO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO Y SI DEBO MEJORAR**


	5. Chapter 5

**NUEVOS HABITANTES EN EL PUEBLO**

Capitulo 5:

Capitulo 5

 **SUEÑO DE MUSIC STRONG**

El pegaso rojo se encontraba caminando por el pueblo que parecia ser poniville todo estaba en ruinas y ardiendo,el pegaso camino hasta la plaza para encontrarse un Cyber Pony con un ojo bionico estaban frente a frente uno viendo al otro solo se oía el sonido de las casas ardiendo en llamas hasta que el Cyber Pony hablo

Cyber Pony:ELIMINAR-dijo el con voz robotica

Music Strong: Yo no lo creo-Dijo el con voz seria y al mismo tiempo desafiante

El Cyber pony disparo un rayo laser de su ojo bionico direccion a Music pero este lo esquivo volando alto dejando pasar al rayo laser por debajo de el haciendo que impactara con una casa la cual exploto luego Music se lanzo en picada en direccion al pony robotico el cual se echo a un lado haciendo que el Pegaso impactara contra el suelo en picada el cual dejo un gran crater despues del impacto Music le lanzo un golpe el cual el pony robot lo esquivo acertandole un golpe en la cara al pegaso enviandolo a volar muy lejos haciendo que impactara con una casa el pegaso se paro y fue volando hacia el con intencion de golpearlo pero este lo esquivo acertandole otro golpe en el estomago haciendo que el pegaso cayera al piso retorciendose de dolor

Music Strong: Qui-quien eres-dijo con difiultad por el golper que le dio el pony robotico

Cyber Pony: Soy tu peor pesadilla MUAJAJAJAJA-Dijo el pony robotico riendo malvada mente y poninedo su casco en la espalda del Pegaso el cual seguia retorciendose-Ahora MUEREEEEE-Dijo disparandole con su ojo bionico en la cabeza al Pegaso el cual desperto sudando y alarmado

 **FUERA DEL SUEÑO**

El pegaso se encontraba respirando ajitadamente por lo que habia soñado

Music Strong: *Respirado ajitadamente* Solo fue una pesadilla-Dijo el acostandose de nuevo en la cama de nubes de Rainbow Dash

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Music strong Se estaba despertando habia despertado cuando abrio los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Rainbow dash dormida usando su pecho como almohada Music strong se sonrojo al ver como ella estaba durmiendo en su pecho

Pensamiento de Music Strong: Se ve tan tierna durmiendo cuando se despierte quisiera besarla y, PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, YO NO SOY ASI MEJOR LA DESPIERTO Y LE DIJO QUE ME TENGO QUE IR, que huele asi huele a ¿Humo?

Music Strong: Oye Rainbow despierta-Dijo el Pegaso zarandeandola un poco a lo cual la Pegaso al fin se desperto

Rainbow dash: Que quieres-Dijo tallandose los ojos

Music Strong: Bueno es que huele humo y tengo que investigar por que asi que adios-dijo el pegaso caminando hacia la puerta

Rainbow Dash: Voy contigo-Dijo parandose de la cama

Music Strong: es que podria ser peligroso y t-tengo que ir yo solo si?-Dijo el sonrojado ya que lo que queria irse solo pero su plan no funcionaba

Rainbow Dash: Yo amo el peligro-Dijo con voz desafiante

Music Strong: OK ven con migo- Dijo el dirigiendose a la puerta con la pegaso a su lado

Cuando salieron pudieron ver una gran nube de humo que provenia del bosque everfree fueron volando lo mas rapido que podian a la casa de Twilight pasaron por la plaza y vieron a Twilight hablando y todo el pueblo reunido,los Pegasos bajaron y galoparon hacia Twilight

Music Strong/Rainbow Dash: Twilight hay una nube de humo que proviene del bosque everfree-Dijern al unisono

Twilight: Si ya lo note-dijo con sarcasmo-Tenemos que ir a averiguar que esta causando eso-Dijo ella con voz firme

Light: Vamos alla

Todos estaban galopando (menos Music y Rainbow) hacia la fuente del incendio cuando llegaron pudieron ver a un dragon que caminaba en dos patas y que estaba incendiado en fuego este lanzaba fuego a los arboles haciendo que estos ardieran

Applejack: Ok fluttershy has lo tuyo-Dijo mirando a Fluttershy la cual estaba escondida atras de rarity

Fluttershy: O-ok-dijo ella mientras la empujaban hacia el dragon-Um se-señor Dragon me preguntaba si podia irse y dejar de incendiar los arboles ya que estan caunsando una gran nube de humo-Dijo ella en su tono bajo pero el Dragon no le hizo caso y la empujo tan fuerte que choco con un arbol

Todos: FLUTTERSHY

Rainbow Dash: Ya esta voy a darle a este Dragon lo que se merece-Dijo volando hacia el dragon

Music Strong: Rainbow NO-Dijo el Pegaso volando detras de ella

Cuando rainbow estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Dragon le fue a dar una patada pero,el Dragon le enseto un golpe haciendola volar lejos rompiendo un arbol y chocando con otro,a lo que cayo desmallada y sangrando por la nariz y por la boca

Music Strong: RAINBOWWW-Dijo volando hacia ella lo mas rapido que pudo cuando llego pudo ver que esta estaba inconciente y sangrando lo que causo que se enojara

La piel de el Pegaso se hizo mas roja de lo comun,sus alas crecieron, su crin se volvio de color naranja igual que su cola y su cuitie mark cambio a la de 2 cuenos cruzados y sus ojos eran negros

Music Strong: **Te voy a MATAR** -Dijo con voz fria y seria

El Dragon escupio fuego en direccion a el endemoniado Music Strong el cual desaparecio y aparecio detras de el y le susurro

Music Strong: **ADIOS IMBECIL** -Dijo eso y con su casco lo atraveso por el pecho haciendo que este escupiera sangre descontroladamente

El saco el casco de su pecho y le estripo la cabeza con el mismo cascon con el que lo atraveso luego de eso estaba volviendo a la normalidad todo sus alas su cutie mark su color de piel y de crin y cola

Music Strong: Qu-que paso

Pinkie Pie: Enloquesiste al ver que golpearon a Rainbow Dash y te transformaste en un pony endemoniado y mataste al Dragon atravesandole el pecho y estripandole la cabeza

Music Strong: WOW-Dijo sorprendido por lo que hizo-Bueno mejor llevamos a Rainbow al hospital

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE EPISODIO Y DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
